Wanna Lick My Lollipop?
by animeangel665
Summary: Sasuke never seems in a good mood. SasuNaru with mentions of Kiba Shika. Kind of AU. Contains a young Naruto and older Sasuke


Sasuke clenched his fist tighter as he walked home from school. Those damn fangirls! They had decided it would be fun if they all attacked him at once and try to get a date out of him. In his attempt to get away he ran as fast as he could down the street, completely forgetting to pick up Naruto, the neighbors son, until he was almost home. He knew the boy would walk home eventually but he felt bad because Naruto always seemed so happy when Sasuke would show up.

He slowed as he heard a voice call his name. It was faint but clearly his name. He turned around and saw a small blond running after him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Sasuke, I'm glad I caught up with you! You were running really fast from those girls." Naruto called as reached the raven-haired teenager. "It's a good thing that Iruka-sensei let us out early or I never would have seen you."

They walked at a steady pace, Sasuke walking slow so that Naruto could keep up.

"You seem mad Sasuke. Did those girls hurt you?" the nine-year-old asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"It's fine Naruto, don't worry about it." Sasuke said. Naruto pouted and reached into his pocket. Sasuke stopped a few steps ahead of him. The blond pulled a big lollipop out and held it proudly.

"Shika-chan gave me this. He said licking it would be to troublesome. Do want it?" Naruto asked, offering it to the thirteen-year-old. Sasuke gulped.

"I'm fine." he said, finally once he stopped staring at the pink lips.

"But you're mad Sasuke. I want to help. Don't you at least want a lick? Do you wanna lick my lollipop?" Naruto asked, holding the lollipop out farther.

"I'm good, but thanks for asking." Sasuke replied, trying not to think of what else those words could mean. Naruto pouted again and followed Sasuke as he led the way home. Every few moments he could hear licks and slurps coming from behind him as Naruto attacked the lollipop. Sasuke finally clenched his fists again and turned around. Naruto looked up at him. "You, know. I think I do want a lick."

Naruto grinned happily and held out the sucker, not caring that he had just licked it all over. Sasuke bent to the boys level and pressed the sucker back to his lips. He licked the other side slowly, keeping the boys eyes. He held back a smirk as he saw the little face turn red. Sasuke pulled the lollipop away from between them and captured his lips. Naruto's hands reached out to grab the older boys shirt for leverage.

"What's wrong Naruto-chan? You're all red." Sasuke said in mock surprise when he pulled back. Naruto merely shook his head and pressed his lips back to Sasuke's.

"I like it when you kiss me." Naruto explained lamely when they pulled back for air. Sasuke smirked and gathered the boy in his arms.

"I like it too." Sasuke whispered in the small ear. Naruto's stomach did flip-flops at those words. They walked home like that, Naruto in Sasuke's arms as the both took turns licking the lollipop and then kissing each other. When they got closer to the house Naruto bent to Sasuke's ear.

"Maybe later you can _really _lick my lollipop." he said suggestively. Sasuke glared at him.

"Where did you learn about something like that?" Sasuke asked.

"From the same person who gave me the lollipop." Naruto said with an innocent smile. Sasuke shook his head and grinned at the boy in his arms.

_It seems Kiba moves faster that me. _he thought with a smirk.

"You know Naruto, I just might take you up on that."

---------------------------------------

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do ****Not**** own Naruto**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N- I might right more for this if inspiration comes to me. I'm definitely writing Kiba's and Shikamaru's side so, so look forward to that. Oh, and I'm sorry this is so short. I didn't mean it to be, but it is. I guess I made it happen a little to fast. This idea has been haunting me for a while and I'm sorry Sasuke seems so pervy. It's the only way I can see this working. I have a (slight) obsession with lolita/shouta (if I've got the definition for those words right) so...yeah. Naruto is 9 and Sasuke is 13. They live next door to each other and Sasuke usually picks Naruto up. Please review. They make me smile and write more.**


End file.
